laevitas_cyclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Business Plan
Global Economy In modern times, the demand for environmental friendly transportation is high. The most prominent amongst those would be the bicycle as it is powered solely by human power. Coupled with the ability to charge a battery while cycling, it would be no exaggeration to say it is the next step green transportation. People all around the world would see use in such a product. As it is a manufactured product, the price would not fluctuate as a primary resource would. This allows the company to continue the production and distribution of the product in a stable manner. Having said that, most of our business is conducted in BC, with the resources being bought from other parts of Canada and manufactured and sold in BC, though we plan to expand our reach in the future. Challenges and Success Challenges One of the challenges would be compacting the technology. We needed to down size it enough for it to not be clunky and inconvenient and also shape it for it to fit onto the bike. Another of the challenges in the building of the bicycle is the need to reinforce the "pedal-power generator" to handle the possible shaking and occasional crashing. As reinforcing also required us to refit it onto the bike, it was time consuming. On the business side of things, it was difficult securing space and funds to open up a shop in Whistler, currently it is difficult to keep up with, compete with and out do the other stores Success The "pedal-power generator" of the bike, through experiment and subtle changes in its structure, we were able to make it so that it would be able to charge at the same rate as a plug in a standard house as long as the rider keeps at a pace of 25kph or more. We were also After much trouble, we were able to compact the generator down enough to have the required amount of reinforcement while keeping it out of the way of the cycling. We were also able to fit it onto the bike in a way where the charger's wire wouldn't get in the way either. Being able to secure a store in Whistler was beneficial to the business and due to it, the renting side is doing as well, perhaps even better, than the sales aspect of the business. Though it still isn't very popular, we fitted a "winter bicycle" with a sort of winter tire as well as reinforcing the generator to be cold resistant. This allows us to continue our business during the winter to a certain extent. Materials Economy Manufacturing The parts for the bicycle is outsourced to another company to be made. It is then brought to a workshop at the back of the shop where it is put together. The "pedal-power generator" has its parts purchased from another manufacturer and is meticulously put together before being fitted onto the bike. It is then either brought out to the store for sale or rent, or put in the storage. On average, the workshop is able to produce 1 bicycle per week. Distribution After being manufactured, the bike is either brought to the store for rent or sale, or brought to the storage for later use. The store in total has 25 bikes out front at a time, 15 for rent and 10 for sale.In the case a rented bike needs maintenance, another bike is temporarily brought out to replace it. A new bike is brought out to permanently replace another when it is sold or broken. A bike costs $3000 for purchase and $30/hour for rent. Disposal In the case where someone no longer needs their bike, we can purchase back and use it for rent in our store. We can also do the same with the common bicycle, modifying to fit our store and adding on the generator. Doing so saves us money, time and materials that would otherwise be used to put the bike together.